Firsts: It's Not Luck, It's Destiny
by Clearly through the Shadows
Summary: The many firsts of Shino and Tenten Romantic Love. Done, more chapters added!
1. Him

**Firsts: It's Not Luck, It's Destiny**

Ok, so this is a story of Tenten and Shino's relationship. It is going to be the first of a series called _Firsts_. See profile for more details. There will be about nine or ten short firsts in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Him**

The first time he sees her, she is within a barrage of steel, among her beloved weapons. She is rising inside the two spiraling scrolls, like a deadly angel. (She is fighting Temari of the Sand) Everyone oohs and aahs at the flashy move, and she paints a triumphant and delighted look on her face.

But he can see past that façade, to the scared, angry, sad and neglected orphan she is. After the battle, they tell her she is lucky to be alive. She shakes her head.

Not lucky, she says. It is my destiny.

* * *

Hey, stay posted for more chappies! Review PLEASE! It would really be appreciated. Fans of NejiTen, don't flame me please. I LOVE NejiTen, but please note I am a Tenten FREAK! I will probably do a NejiTen, KibaTen, ShikaTen, SasuTen….Ok, ignore my rambling. I decided to do this pairing because it is pretty unique, and I wanted to see what I could do with it.

Ja ne! and Review!


	2. Her

**Her**

The first time she sees him, he has just blown off someone's arm with his kikai bugs. To everyone else, he seems emotionless.

But she is a teammate to Neji the human ice cube, and a kunoichi. One in either profession must know how to see underneath the underneath.

And underneath his underneath, she sees him for the scared, angry, sad and uncertain rookie he is. After the fight, they tell him he is lucky to have such an easy opponent. He shakes his head.

Not lucky, he says. It is my destiny.

* * *

Ok, I KNOW the him her kinda thing is sorta cliché, but I wanted to include when they first saw the "real" other person. Review, Onegai?

Oh, and the chapters will be short. Sorry.


	3. Different

**Different**

The first time they have a proper conversation, it is after the Sasuke retrieval mission. Their teams are broken up and their sensei's are all away on missions or hurt.

Shino is willing to train with Tenten because he knows she is strong, and Tenten is willing to train with Shino because she'd rather die than train with Sakura or Ino. (Hinata is busy with her clan) Shino unexpectedly vents his frustrations about not being to ho on the Sasuke retrieval mission (he was on another mission with his father).

Tenten sharply snaps that at least he would have been able to go. None of the boys even bothered to ask the kunoichi, she says bitterly. He looks startled, or at least he would if he showed any emotion. He is lucky, she says. Look how everyone else came back, she reminds him.

No, not lucky, he says calmly. It was my destiny. Her head snaps up startled at this comment that she once made long ago.

She realizes, he is different, this one. This kunoichi, she's not all squeamish like the others, not even about his bugs, Shino thinks.

Ok, this chapter isn't much good. Oh well. Please review anyway.


	4. Touch

**Touch**

The first time they both realize their feelings for each other; they are both badly hurt and wounded all over.

He is bandaging her wounds, shaking fingers the only sign that he is scared for her. She is scolding him through tears for covering her in battle; she could have taken care of herself, she says. He can see that, he retorts; his voice wry. She is lucky they weren't killed, he gently rebukes. She is the one to say the words this time. It's not luck, she insists, it's their destiny. He gives a small 'hn' at the now familiar saying.

However, his actions betray his words as his fingers linger on her arm after he finishes taking care of her wounds. She gives a shaky laugh and gently touches a cut on his cheek. Will he be okay, she asks anxiously. With difficulty, he nods; his cheek so cold just a moment ago is now burning hot from her touch.

She's glad, she says finally, tenderly. He just nods and gives his customary 'hn'. He is thinking. He never knew a mere touch; a mere brush of the fingers could affect his feelings so much.

YES, there is a BIG time skip between last chapter and this one. If you're confused, well, Shino and Tenten have been kinda friends for a long time and their friendship turned into love….I think.

NOTE: Oh yes, next in the _Firsts_ series- Should it be KibaHana (as in their relationships as SIBLINGS!) or another Tenten-x-someotherguy?

BRING ON THE REVIEWS!


	5. Blossoming

**Blossoming**

The first time she sees her hair down, he is her escort to the Spring Ball of Konoha. She is tugging self consciously at her pale green kimono, wondering how she looks. She is waiting for him on her doorstep; trying to retie her silver obi when she feels someone taking her hands and guiding them to the right place.

He bends down to whisper in her ear, stop worrying. She looks beautiful, he tells her. She turns around, and his breath catches slightly. Her cheeks are stained red with a blush; her hair is down; exquisite chocolate waves tumbling down her back and her kimono gently hugs her curvy form.

She looks nervous; she shyly inquires, is her hair okay? She thought she'd leave it down for once, she mumbles, looking down at her feet. Shino inwardly gapes at her question. Does she look okay? No, she does not look just okay; she looks like a goddess in his eyes. Of course, he doesn't tell her that out loud.

She looks gorgeous, he says, smiling slightly. She smiles and leans on him; her hair brushing his fingers and causing him to pause for a moment. She laughs lightly. He smiles at her and says mockingly, it's not just his luck to be her escort, its part of their destiny.

She pushes him good-naturedly and he does not notice a flash of a deep emotion in her eyes.

About the title, (Blossoming) it has two meanings. First, it's spring so the flowers are blossoming. And secondly, Tenten's grown up into a flower and blossomed!

Ok, a little OOC…Ok, a LOT OOC! And fluffy. But I think Shino would warm up to someone he likes, ne?

Ja!


	6. Blush

**Blush**

The first time she sees his face, his glasses are broken and they are at the Summer Festival together. He is wearing a dark blue yukata that does not hide his face.

Her eyes linger on his face, which is a rare sight. Contrary to many rumors she has heard, he does not hide his face because of bad looks. In fact, he is one of the most handsome boys- no men, she has ever seen.

He notices her loitering eyes; he is blushing slightly and looks embarrassed. She smiles teasingly at him and says, he looks fine; handsome even. She guesses its not just luck which has a part in her seeing his face, she jokes, and it must be a part of my destiny.

She does not see the blush spread across his face even more and darken, nor Kiba and Hinata standing a little distance away smiling at the oblivious couple.

Screw OOCness, I have too much of it in this chapter. To all the readers, I hope its not TOO OOC.

Thanks for dealing with my OOCness…and my horrible writing. But read and review anyway!


	7. Sake

**Sake**

The first time they kiss, it is at Kiba's 18th birthday part. They've been friends with each other for five years and fallen in love for one. His coat collar is unzipped, and her hair fell out of its two buns a long time ago.

He sees an angel.

Maybe it's the sake Kiba forced on him earlier, but contrary to popular belief, he has quite a high level of alcohol tolerance. She walks out into the garden towards where he leans on the wall, enjoying the view. She thinks he looks so handsome.

She reaches his vantage point and leans on both the wall and him ever so slightly. They stay that way for a long time just content with the other's presence, until Shino turns ever so slightly to look at her. That glance makes him lose all the self control that is left to him and before Tenten can say anything, his arms are around her waist and he is kissing her almost desperately, as if the Sound would invade Konoha that very minute.

It is all she can do to kiss him back. Her hands snake around his neck, pulling him down to her (they've grown up and Shino is now at least five inches taller than her); she wants more. After a minute, they break apart, breathing harshly.

Shino looks away; embarrassed and angry at himself. Luck, he laughs mirthlessly inside; as if. Destiny has granted them this one kiss. She must hate him now, he thinks bitterly. But he's not sorry, he realizes. He does not see understanding dawning in Tenten's eyes.

After an awkward moment, she pulls him down to her for another kiss, this time, sweet and full of longing. Shino tastes of sake, she thinks.

Alright, so maybe it was the sake, Shino reflected. Then, thoughts of everything but the girl he is kissing slip away.

Note: Sake is Japanese rice wine. Ok, so Shino drinks. What else is new?

Ja ne, my readers! (afterthought: lame-o…)


	8. Lucky

**Lucky**

The first time she meets his family, everyone simply falls in love with her. She is perfect.

Warm, engaging and full of enough smiles to melt all the Aburames' hearts but intelligent, tactful and silent when the situation calls for it, she is the perfect mix of a woman, kunoichi and strategist. Children, adults and elders alike adore her. When they are asked for permission to marry, they get it.

He is lucky, Aburame Shibi tells his son. This is the first time the elders have allowed this kind of marriage.

He knows, replies Shino; watching Tenten play with his little cousins. He knows.

It is not luck, he tells his father, repeating the words with as much instinct as memory. It is their destiny.

It's done! Finished! YEEEAAYYYYY!

Thanks all of you for reading this! And if you have any suggestions for a new _Firsts_, review!


End file.
